Can't Live Without a Soul
by Narutofreak122
Summary: Ash joined Circle Daybreak,and he's waiting for a chance to return to Mary-Lynette. However, Mary-Lynette,Rowan,Jade,Mark,and Kestrel has to find Circle Daybreak before the Night World finds them. With the help of Morgead,Jez,Maggie,and Delos of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start out by saying that I really want to make stories for the Night World and Twilight but I'm a super busy person. If it's not school, it's my annoying, yet loving friends wanting to hang out. If it's not that then it's an I'm grounded because of my parents thing. Or my computer has a virus, which just happened (apologies to my Life of Rachel Black fans). **

Ash stared at the sky, feeling empty and bored as usual. He couldn't _stand _Circle Daybreak. Not only were there a million pairs of soulmates running around but because but because he missed his Mary-Lynette. He felt so alone, so empty. He suddenly, sighed theatrically as the couple Thea and Eric kissed. When the two saw Ash looking, they blushed.

"Sorry Ash," Eric apologized, genuinely.

Ash waved a hand, dismissively. He understood of course. If Mary-Lynette was here, they would have been kissing too. Ash went back to staring at the bright stars.

_My Mary-Lynette has to be watching that. _Ash smiled to himself. _We will be together again my love._

He was hypnotized by the beauty of the stars. He remember the first day he stepped foot in Thierry's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash rang the doorbell, nervously waiting his doom. He knew that the members would not accept him, but he had to do this for Mary-Lynette. Suddenly, the door opened and Lupe allowed him in, silently. Ash was nervous about another thing too. After all, he was a rogue vampire now. Ash Redfern was on the top of Hunter Redfern's list, no doubt. So what if Thierry, a Night Lord, was setting a trap for him and all the soulmates?

"This way," Lupe directed. "Thierry is out at this moment but he has been expecting you to come."

Ash wasn't even the least bit surprised. It was this time of the year again. His Old Soul soulmate was somewhere in the world, endangered from Maya. Also, Thierry always had this uncanny thing to know what all the Redferns were up to. Still, Thierry could always turn Hana or something into a vampire and be with her, not caring about all the other soulmate.

_God, I'm getting paranoid. This is Thierry I'm talking about. The one that always drinks donated blood. _

Lupe led him to a large room. He stepped in and saw a bunch of humans, witches, and vampires. He only recognized Poppy, James, Thea, and…._Quinn_.

"Ash Redfern," Thea acknowledged, suspiciously.

"_Ash_," James hissed, menacingly.

"Hello my two loving cousins-"

"Save it. You're here to attack us aren't you?! You probably have an army right outside don't you?! Stand back, Rashel," Quinn snarled, positioning to attack.

Ash threw back his head and laughed. Quinn had a soulmate. What were the chances? No wonder his sisters and Mary-Lynette were safe. Ash stopped laughing immediately. But not for long. The Night World was bound to discover them soon.

"You are so smart Quinn," Ash grinned, as everyone in the room shifter, ready to attack Ash. "Of course I would gather up an army to attack Circle Daybreak, in Thierry mansion. Of course I would just prance in this room, unarmed, with Lupe right next to me. Yeah, I would attack everyone right now when I'm outnumbered."

"Just tell us why you're here, Ash," Poppy sighed, amused by his sarcasm.

So Ash told everyone about Rowan, Jade, Aunt Opal, Mary-Lynette, Mark, and even Jeremy. He finished his story. Some relaxed but others still were on guard.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" Quinn grunted, as Ash raised an eyebrow. "You _killed_ your own aunt, and you specifically told me that no humans were involved."

"There's this thing called _lying_. You were ruthless against humans, once upon a time. If I didn't lie you would've killed Mary-Lynette and my sisters. Don't pretend like you wouldn't. We both have a lot to make up," Ash snapped, and he looked over at James who was still emanating hatred at him. "I'm sorry I tried to rip you and Poppy apart. I didn't take this whole soulmate thing seriously. And Poppy. I really wasn't going to turn you in. I never said I would, now did I?"

"I knew it! You were dragging me right to James, now that you mentioned it," Poppy recalled.

Ash chuckled, taking a seat next to Thea Harman. Quinn looked at Ash, not in a glaring way anymore, but Ash knew it would take a while for the two to get along. Quinn took Rashel's hand and led her to the other side of the room, explaining everything about Ash to her. James, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Did you really kill Aunt Opal?" Thea asked, and Ash was sick of that question.

"Nope. Jeremy did. Jeez. I've changed okay. I thought you people would understand that!" Ash huffed, angrily.

"Chill, Ash. Let me introduce you to my soulmate-Eric Ross. Over there is Gillian and David. Gillian's a lost witch-well not anymore- but she's your cousin too-" Ash flashed Gillian a smile, as she hesitantly smiled back "And you seem to know the rest except Rashel the former Cat."

Ash stared at Rashel. So _she_ was the Cat the Night World was so afraid of. She looked and sounded surprisingly _right_ for Quinn.

"I still have a bad feeling about all this Ash. No offense but you _do_ have a lot to make up for, and I'm sure we'll meet Mary-Lynette soon," James sighed, tired of holding a grudge against Ash.

Ash looked at James and grinned.

"You would know, o great prophet."

**That's it for now. Tell me what you think please. Mary-Lynette's story will be next. Look forward to it ;)**

**Love,**

**Narutofreak122**


	2. Chapter 2

Mary-Lynette was indeed looking at the night sky with such sparkling stars. Ash better be watching the sky, or she'd kill him with her pencil. The cold wind whipped against her face as she felt her heart ache for Ash Redfern. Why was she so stupid? Why had she sent him away? She hated herself for it. She couldn't just let Ash stay with her, like Jade and Mark, but she just _had_ to send him away because he use to think humans were vermin like most vampires. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She never cried in front of Kestrel, Rowan, Jade, or Mark but she cried when she was alone, usually. Feeling embarrassed, even alone, she wiped her tears away. It was no use crying. She walked back to her _sisters_' house and went into the living room to see Jade and Mark making out on the couch. When Mary-Lynette came in Mark and Jade pulled away as fast as they could.

"No continue. I didn't mean to interrupt," Mary-Lynette said, briskly.

They knew better. Even though she hadn't cried in front of them, they knew it hurt her. Rowan came out of the kitchen, holding a butcher knife.

"MARK! I told you to buy groceries two hours ago! Lord Thierry is coming in twenty minutes, and my roast beef is not done yet!" Rowan complained, waving her butcher knife at Mark, vigorously.

"Put the knife down please. I _swear _I will get you whatever Thierry needs," Mark promised, nervously.

I was nervous too. After all, a vampire is waving a butcher knife around frantically at my brother. Jade gave Rowan a 'If you hurt my soulmate, I will kill you' look.

"No not what _Thierry _needs. Thierry is a vampire. He dislikes human food. I'm making this for Lupe and his other Circle Daybreak companions. They can get really hungry. They're werewolves. Don't worry. They're _nothing_ like Jeremy," Rowan explained.

"While he's here, you have to be on your best behavior, understand?" Kestrel warned, sternly.

Mary-Lynette and Mark gaped at Kestrel. She would be the last person to ever say that they had to be on their _best behaviors_.

"Who is Thierry? Why is he so important?" Mark grumbled, getting up.

"He is a Night Lord. The very first made vampire. His soulmate is an Old Soul, which means their souls are reincarnated like what the Buddhist people believe will happen to them. Anyways, it's the time of the year where his soulmate steps closer to seventeen and every time she turns seventeen, she…..dies because of Maya-the very first vampire. Anyways, he wants us to do something for him, so Rowan invited him over without our consent," Jade explained, bitterly.

"He's the Night Lord. What was I suppose to do? Tell him to piss off?" Rowan growled, agitated.

"I think…it will be safe for Mary-Lynette and Mark to stay here with us. Thierry's not an enemy," Kestrel pondered, hesitantly.

"He said he wanted to talk to Mary-Lynette and Mark. Don't ask me how he knew, he just did!" Rowan told, and glared at Mark. "What are you waiting for? Go buy me some onions, chicken, salad, and pork. Werewolves love pork…I think."

Mark grabbed his jacket, and Jade held his hand as they went out of the house. Mary-Lynette helped cook and clean, while Kestrel decorated their house. Rowan was busy watching the stove, when the door burst open. Mark and Jade were back, and they basically prepared a banquet. When they were done, a limo drove right around the curve of the road and stopped in front of the farmhouse. Mary-Lynette guessed that that was Thierry's limo. The doorbell rang, and Rowan answered the door.

"Lord Thierry. It is a pleasure to have you in our house. Please come in," Rowan welcomed, graciously.

"Thank you, Rowan. You know Lupe and this is Keller, our newest member. She transferred from the Circle Daybreak in San Francisco. She is only temporarily assisting me today. She is a panther, you know," Thierry introduced, as both the tall and animal-like girls smiled.

"You know Jade and Kestrel. This is Mary-Lynette and her brother Mark. Mark and Jade are soulmates, and Mary-Lynette is the soulmate of Ash Redfern who left to redeem himself," Rowan explained, and Thierry looked shocked for a moment.

Thierry looked young about eighteen or more. His eyes, however, were really wise. It looked as if he seen almost everything there is to know about the world. Mary-Lynette couldn't help but gaze at his eyes which reminded her of stars. When everyone sat down to eat, Jade poured a bottle of blood for Thierry. It was donated blood from the hospital that Kestrel managed to steal.

"So, my Lord. What brings you here to our house, all of a sudden? Is the matter important?" Rowan asked, unsurely.

"Very, Rowan. I am afraid that I will be too busy looking for my soulmate you see, so you have to help me with something very important. You or anyone of your sisters will have to take over my Circle Daybreak at my mansion. Lead them while I am away. I trust you Rowan because we go way back of course. Kestrel and Jade are very childish at times, and you were always the wise one," Thierry grinned, drinking his cup of blood.

"Hey!" Kestrel and Jade complained.

"Jade…I am curious. Are you ever going to turn Mark into one of us?" Thierry asked, anxious.

Jade and Mark felt uncomfortable for a second, but surprisingly Mark answered.

"Maybe some time later…but not right now," Mark replied, quietly.

Jade smiled, wryly for some reason. Thierry's eyes were considerate but they seemed to be thinking about how to solve a Geometry problem.

"As for you Mary-Lynette…Why didn't you stop Ash from leaving? Why did you send him away?" Thierry questioned, earnestly.

Now every eye was on Mary-Lynette. Even Keller and Lupe had to stop eating and look at her.

"Because Ash use to think very low of humans. I'm sure you heard of his reputation and since he fell in love-," Mary-Lynette started but her voice died out. "Wait…How did you know that I sent Ash away?"

Thierry smiled, glad that she caught his 'mistake'. The Redfern sisters, Keller, Lupe and Mark all watched the scene like they were in a good suspense movie. He took a long sip of blood and swallowed.

"Because he joined Circle Daybreak," Thierry explained, smiling.

Kestrel and Jade couldn't help but laugh. Rowan gave up trying not to smile. Mary-Lynette and Mark were confused. What was Circle Daybreak? Does everyone know except Mary-Lynette?

"What's Circle Daybreak?" Mark asked, confused.

Mary-Lynette loved her brother. He always asked the questions.

"The Night World forbids its Night People to fall in love with humans and tell a human about the Night World. Circle Daybreak was started by witches who want to get along with humans. We're getting more powerful. Tch. Even Quinn and Ash joined. That says a lot," Thierry explained, in his usually smooth tone.

"Basically, it's a safe place for Night People with human soulmates," Keller finished, satisfied.

Mary-Lynette's heart leaped. Ash joined this group to fight against the whole Night World for her. He's risking his life for her. He's waiting for her. Everything he was doing the past couple of months was for her. Tears were threatening to leak out but she suppressed them. Circle Daybreak would be the only place for them to truly be together.

"Quinn joined?! Whoah….The world is ending," Kestrel huffed.

"As for your request Thierry…I don't know. We like living here in the farm and we're away from violence and the Night World you know-," Rowan pondered.

"But not for long. Hunter Redfern is bound to find you girls soon enough and he's bound to find out about Mary-Lynette and Mark," Thierry warned, sternly now.

The happy atmosphere soon dissolved after that.

"He wouldn't. Ash-," Kestrel started.

"Is a wanted rogue vampire," Lupe finished, not helping Mary-Lynette feel better at all.

Everyone looked nervous, and finally Rowan nodded in defeat, as if she understood. Jade looked at Mark and held his hand firmly. Of course Mark and Mary-Lynette were not going to stay behind. Mary-Lynette knew her destiny was to be with Ash.

"We will come…but Mark and Mary-Lynette…You guys have to stay here. Look, Hunter Redfern don't know that you two got involved with us. He could think it's Bunny for all he knows. You can still live a regular life here. Mary-Lynette….didn't you apply for Harvard? And-," Jade sniffled, but Mark gave her a glare to shut up.

"We stick together no matter what, Jade. We're soulmates. I rather die than be without you," Mark argued.

Jade smiled, and they kissed ignoring the complaints from Kestrel and Rowan. Thierry and Lupe looked amuse but Keller looked expressionless. Mary Lynette knew what she had to do. She had to travel to Circle Daybreak where her Ash was waiting.

"There's a catch though," Thierry added, sternly. "You must travel to my mansion by yourselves for I must look for my soulmate before Maya does. I'm sorry about that. I can't waste anymore time."

"Are you sure you don't need our help with Hana?" Rowan asked, hopefully.

Thierry shook his head.

"Rowan, you and your sisters are not fighters. It's too dangerous. Besides, my mansion isn't that far," Thierry assured, smiling sadly. "Come on, Lupe, Keller. We are leaving. Thank you Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mary-Lynette, and Mark. I hope peace will come soon. I'll see you all soon."

And with that he, Keller, and Lupe disappeared behind the porch steps. Mary-Lynette looked at her brother and sisters. They were excited, yet scared. She knew she was ready to be with Ash. Her heart beated frantically. She wanted to meet Ash. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, and to be in his arms again. Her stupid blonde, dorky vampire. Her fantasy was soon shattered when the phone rang. Kestrel picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kestrel," Kestrel replied, and suddenly her eyes turned red with hate. "_Father_."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry everyone but here it is. My Night World story ^^ It's nice if you guys message me more often. I forgot about the whole thing lmao. My bad....well here it is. I don't own Night World or its character. blah blah blah, enjoy!**

Kestrel was too angry to be shocked. Her parents were never really there for her and her siblings. Hunter Redfern had always been like a father to them. However, ever since the girls' escaped to Aunt Opal's farm, Hunter Redfern had considered them rogue vampires. Some father. He abandoned his children at their time of need. What did he want now?

"My. Kestrel. You don't seem happy to hear from me. I always thought that you were the one that would like to hear from me the most," Hunter Redfern's voice chuckled from the other line.

It made Kestrel sick, especially with everyone staring at her.

_Please don't let him find out about Mary-Lynette and Mark, _Kestrel prayed in her mind.

"That was until you announced that my siblings were rogue vampires and that if any Night People discover us, we have to be reported immediately," Kestrel hissed on the phone.

"Well Kestrel. That will all be over if you and your sisters come home to me as soon as possible. I don't get it. You had everything at home but you just left it all for farm life? That's not like you at all. Come home and we'll settle things and be a family again," Hunter Redfern invited, in a smooth, placating tone.

Kestrel saw right through his trap. He wanted the girls to believe him, and as soon as they step foot home, he was going to execute each one of them because of Jade. Hunter Redfern was not an idiot. He had spies here all was bound to find out about Mark and Mary-Lynette sooner or later. Or he wanted them home to get information on Ash, who joined Circle Daybreak.

"We're not going home," Kestrel finished, in an unfriendly voice.

"Kestrel, my dear-"

Kestrel slammed the phone and gritted her teeth. Rowan rushed to Kestrel's side, taking her shoulders.

"What did he want?" Rowan asked, stiffly.

Kestrel didn't reply right away. Jade suddenly, slammed Kestrel to the wall.

"Answer her!" Jade pleaded.

"He wanted us back home. He said he only posted the rogue vampire thing so he could have us home. What does he take us for, idiots?" Kestrel replied, holding back tears.

She had betrayed her father. She had betrayed the man that raised her and took her in when her parents didn't. Hunter Redfern turned from her loving father-like figure to her worst enemy. Jade and Rowan looked strickened too, but they paid no attention. Mary-Lynette and Mark stiffened, watching attentively.

"We have to hurry and escape. This place isn't safe anymore. We have to get going," Jade begged, taking Mark's hand.

Mary-Lynette looked alarmed, as if she wanted to get something first.

"What is it Mary-Lynette?" Mark asked, nervously.

"We're going to meet Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked calmly, but she was hiding her excitement.

"Yes," Kestrel smiled.

At least, Ash would be reunited with them and Mary-Lynette. Kestrel grew fond of Mary-Lynette who was an ordinary girl who changed Ash Redfern to a Daybreaker. Now that was something special. Kestrel would stop at nothing to help her sisters, and Mary-Lynette was one of them now. Ash better watch out. His future family was coming. Before they even took another breath, there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Stay here," Kestrel whispered, as she crept to the kitchen.

There was a roar and the wall blasted open. A dragon, no an actual dragon was flying above them. Its blue eyes looked evil and its scales were sapphire. It had three horns on its head and talons as long as a yardstick. Two vampires were riding it.

"Who are they?" Mary-Lynette asked, worried.

"Lily Redfern and Hunter Redfern himself," Jade gulped, holding onto Mark's hand.

**Ash's POV**

"Thierry! Where are they?!" Ash asked, impatiently on the phone.

Ash Redfern had just read the letter that Thierry emailed him about Mary-Lynette. He had to plug his other ear, since Poppy was listening to her Cascada techno music. Thierry was silent for a few moments. At first, Ash thought that Poppy's music was too loud that he missed what Thierry said.

"Ash. I don't know. She's coming with your sisters to my mansion," Thierry shouted over the phone.

Ash's heart leaped. His Mary-Lynette was coming. Now she was going get pissed at him for not coming sooner. That didn't matter right now. He just wanted her back. He hoped she was okay. He wanted to come for her right now, but he didn't know where she was. Ever since his arrival at Circle Daybreak, everyone's still treating him like he din't belong. Of course he doesn't really blame them. He could've just made up this whole Mary-Lynette story just to get closer to Circle Daybreak, according to Quinn. There were some that eased up on him though like Thea, Eric, James, Gillian and Poppy. The rest had their doubts or their soulmates had their doubts. Rashel had tried to talk to Ash a couple of times, but Quinn _forbid_ it. David didn't really trust anyone there except Gillian. This whole Night World thing was bringing him down. Ash got back in bed and started staring at the ceiling again. They would be reunited again.

"Ash. Who were you on the phone with?" Poppy asked, concerned.

"Why?" Ash questioned, suspiciously.

"Cuz you look so happy after the call," Thea pointed out.

"Let's say James might get another point for his future predictions," Ash smirked, and everyone in the room looked at James.

James shrugged, hugging Poppy, as if he knew he was right all along. Suddenly, the Cascada song changed to L.O.V .E by The League. Everyone tilted their heads to the stereo. Gillian and David were playing with the CD, and Poppy gave them a glare.

"I was listening to that," Poppy snapped, racing to the stereo.

Before Ash could say anything, everyone started arguing and trying to soothe each other like they always did. Poppy's music blared again and Gillian was protesting calling Cascada sucks. Poppy started shouting, and Ash groaned. He left the gameroom and went to the balcony. The wind was perfect as his hair swift from side to side. He couldn't wait til Mary-Lynette comes, and his heart soared with hope. Who knew he would be the prince-in-waiting for his princess. Mary-Lynette seems to break the rules for everything. Ash smiled and the stars were peaceful in the night.

"Hey," a voice called, as Ash whirled around shocked.

It was Rashel, who smiled shyly at him. Rashel was the quiet girl ever since she got here, mostly because she and Quinn were either making out or looking after Timmy, the small vampire. Ash was confused. What did she want to talk to him for?

"Look. I'm sorry about Quinn's behavior recently. He shouldn't talk. He despised humans as you did before," Rashel apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for Quinn, but I don't blame him. I would do the same if my Mary-Lynette was here. You know she's really smart and has a bit of a temper. She's a strong girl," Ash sighed, looking at the stars. "The sky is really important to us. At first I never really see the point behind them. Then Mary-Lynette showed me their beauty. See the Milky Way? It's so beautiful...like her heart. I would give anything to see her again."

Rashel looked at the sky with Ash and curiously looked back to Ash.

"Quinn is so wrong about you. You're so in love with her. I can see that, and Ash-no matter what Quinn says, but I know you're on our side, not the Night World's. Speaking of Quinn, I better head back. He's probably going to be worried and start snapping at me if he sees me with you," Rashel rolled her eyes.

Ash chuckled but nodded, dismissing Rashel. Well, he had another Daybreaker on his side. He was doing good so far. Neither did he or Rashel knew that Quinn was standing right beneath the balcony Ash stood on.

**Well til next time! I have a writer's block, but i'll be back ;)**

**Love,**

**Narutofreak122**


	4. Chapter 4

Mary-Lynette stared at the dragon in fascinated horror. She barely noticed Hunter Redfern and his daughter, Lily Redfern. Was she Ash's sister? Or a distant relative? They both looked so different yet still beautiful. Mary-Lynette always thought that dragons were fake, but this one looked gruesome and bloodthirsty in a way. Mary-Lynette suddenly believed Ash when he said that he would slay a dragon for her. Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel stood in front of Mark and Mary-Lynette protecting them. The dragon was black with black lightning cracking around it. Mary-Lynette saw three horns on its head. It roared a shrill roar that Mark and Mary-Lynette had to cover their ears to drown out the shrill sound. Suddenly, Kestrel flashed behind Mary-Lynette and carried her off.

"Kestrel! NO! Take me back! Mark, Jade, and Rowan are-"

"They'll be fine Mary-Lynette. We need to focus on _your _safety. I promised Ash that," Kestrel muttered, as she raced along the road.

Mary-Lynette had to cry. She would go to Ash, but her siblings were in _trouble_. It didn't seem fair for her to escape, and they face the consequence.

_They better be alright. _Mary-Lynette wept to herself, and Kestrel didn't look too happy either.

Kestrel and Mary-Lynette then saw a car in the distance. It belonged to Bunny, who was a rich, pretty, and _normal _girl. Mary-Lynette groaned, while Kestrel rushed to the car. Bunny was inside the gas station, and her keys were in the ignition already.

"No, Kestrel. We are NOT jacking a car, especially Bunny's. Kestrel! I'm putting my foot down!" Mary-Lynette yelled, but Kestrel ignored her.

"It's like she wants her Lexus to get stolen. The door's not even locked," Kestrel mumbled to herself.

Kestrel dumped a squirming Mary-Lynette into the shotgun seat, as she rushed to the driver's seat. Kestrel drove and Mary-Lynette was sulking in the shotgun seat.

_They have to be okay. Please let them be okay._

**Rowan's POV**

Rowan stood frozen, as Kestrel took a squirming Mary-Lynette away. Jade and Mark held hands, preparing themselves for whatever it was to come.

"Rowan. Jade. Who is this _vermin_?" Hunter Redfern asked, as Jade gulped.

"He's my soulmate, daddy," Jade winced, as Hunter Redfern looked at Lily.

"He's vermin. Food. Now step aside or else we'll have to kill you too," Lily warned.

Rowan always hated Lily. She was pure evil. When they were little, she made sure that she was Hunter Redfern's favorite. She would always bully Rowan's sisters. Kestrel was the only one brave enough to stand up to her. Now, Lily was going to do the unthinkable. She has stooped so low. Lily would kill Jade's soulmate and maybe Rowan and Jade themselves. Rowan remembered studying about dragons when she was little with a snoring Ash, and a bored Jade in the library. The only way to kill a dragon was to slice off its horns. Not that many dragons can breathe fire either. Rowan then saw a kitchen knife lying on the table.

"No I will not step aside. He's my soulmate and _you will not touch him!_" Jade snarled, springing at Lily. "Die, you BITCH!"

Jade swiped at Lily's cheek, as they both landed out the window, breaking sharp shards of glass.

"Jade!" Mark shouted, rushing towards Jade, but Hunter Redfern jumped from the dragon stopping him dead in his tracks.

Rowan ran towards Mark, but the dragon blocked her way. It roared a piercing roar, that even Hunter Redfern himself protested against. Rowan ducked for the knife and lurched at the dragon. She stabbed the knife hard on its head, as it swayed her from side to side. She yanked the knife to slice against its horns, holding on to its back tightly. It screeched and roared in agony.

Mark knew some martial arts move, since Kestrel suggested he take it to defend himself. He was trained by Kestrel too. Hunter Redfern's teeth extended as he sprang at Mark, lightning speed. Hunter Redfern landed on top of Mark, but Mark kicked him back and punched Redfern on the face. The blow got Redfern staggering out of balance, as Mark took his baseball bat and clobbered Redfern on the head. Hunter Redfern was down but not for long.

"Nice, Mark!" Rowan grinned, as she neatly flipped backwards off the dragon.

The dragon Rowan fought suddenly diminished, as it turned to a human figure, lying unconscious on the floor. Mark took a wooden stake that he tore from the leg of a chair and stalked towards Redfern. Rowan walked up to the human form of the dragon and was about to finish the last horn, but a crash interrupted both of them as a figure walked into the room....

**Jade's POV**

Lily was hissing, as Jade landed on top of her in the garden. Lily held her hand to the wound on her cheek, and she was extremely angered by Jade. Jade didn't even have a weapon with her. Lily was lethal, but Jade could not allow her to hurt Mark.

"Get off me, you piece of trash! How dare you disgrace the name of-"

"STFU," Jade snorted, as she kicked Lily straight up in the air.

Lily flew up, landing neatly on the top of the roof. Jade followed her up, but Lily grabbed her throat and squeezed. Jade choked, whimpering as Lily's evil eyes looked triumphant. Lily only tightened her grip everytime Jade tried to squirm away. Lily's hands then twisted, as Jade cried out inaudibly. Her neck was dislocated.

"Now listen dear. I really hate destroying blood-relatives but you have been a real annoying pest, Jade dear. First you run off falling for _vermin_ and now you try to kill me. Well, I don't think your sisters would like it very much if I kill you. They might come after me you know, which is exactly what I want. Now, see this beautiful wooden dagger? I am going to use it to stab you straight in the heart. I'm sure daddy already killed your soulmate anyways-"

"D-Don't..you _e-ever_ shut up?!" Jade managed to gasp, as she kicked Lily right in the abdomen.

Jade forced Lily to drop the dagger, as Jade caught it. She would've killed Lily, without a doubt if Lily hadn't dodged back to the living room. Jade followed and what she saw shocked her. Hunter Redfern was unconscious as Mark was about to drive a wooden stake into his heart.

"Not on my watch you filthy _rat_," Lily hissed, as she knocked Mark out of the way.

"Mark!" Jade cried out, as she caught Mark.

The two of them landed safely on the sofa. The dragon soon regained consciousness as it snarled at Rowan. Lily glared at it.

"Take us home, Azhdeha," Lily ordered, and the dragon willingly obliged.

It gave one last glare at Rowan and phased into a dragon once more. It screeched as Lily carried Hunter Redfern on its back. It flew off, breaking the roof. Suddenly, neighbors began to run towards the house. Mark held Jade in his arms and Rowan stared at the two of them.

"Let's catch up with Kestrel. She told us to meet her near the end of Briar Creek. We will have to travel to Thierry's mansion from there," Rowan explained, and Jade nodded.

The three left their house in Briar Creek and traveled to Kestrel and Mary-Lynette, leaving everything behind.

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

Kestrel was out of the car, pacing along the road near the end of town. Mary-Lynette had lost hope once she saw the dragon fly away from the sky above with Lily and Hunter Redern. Lily had given Kestrel an evil smirk, as she flew away. Mary-Lynette was so scared that she wanted to run back. However, that was impossible since Kestrel was there. Mary-Lynette rolled down her window and looked at Kestrel.

"Hunter Redfern flew off. Let's head back and see how the others are doing. Please, Kestrel?" Mary-Lynette begged, pleadingly.

Kestrel stopped pacing abruptly and stared off in the distance. Mary-Lynette looked back from the shotgun seat and saw Mark, Rowan, and Jade running towards them.

"What did I tell ya?" Kestrel smirked, as Mary-Lynette got out of the car.

She ran towards them and tackled each of them into a hug. The laughter and joy was only for a couple of seconds, as everyone got into the stolen car. Mark was the driver, since Kestrel didn't have a license.

"So where are we heading?" Mark asked, as Kestrel grinned.

"Thierry's mansion is in Las Vegas. So our first stop is San Francisco," Rowan smiled, and Mark drove away.

**Ash's POV**

Ash had a long week so far. First Rashel spoke to him for the first time since he got there, and Hannah Snow, Theirry's soulmate had come to seek Thierry. Ash talked to her a couple of times, and he liked her because she reminded him of Mary-Lynette's personality. Then, all of a sudden, when Thierry did come home, Hannah was gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Va-moosh! Then, of course everyone found out that Maya kidnapped her so only Quinn and Rashel got to go and watch the action as Thierry heroically saves Hannah. And here was the strange thing. Hannah was the one that _killed _Maya after all those years of Maya killing her. Ash found that very interesting and hilarious. He never even met Maya, so who was he to judge if she was evil or not?

"Ash? What are you thinking of now?" Quinn, from out of nowhere, asked.

"Uh...Why would you care?" Ash questioned, confused.

"Okay. Look...I've been a jerk ever since you got here and I'm sor-...I'm sor-," Quinn sighed, wincing.

Ash looked at Rashel who was glaring at Quinn from the other side of the room.

"You're what?" Ash grinned, as Quinn scowled.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're not an enemy, but you can't blame me for suspecting," Quinn apologized, as Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"You're forgiven but if I came before you did, I would've done the same, so heh. Yeah....Now what?" Ash asked, looking at Quinn.

"Urr...I don't know. A game of chess like old times?" Quinn grinned, as Ash laughed.

The two of them were immersed in a game of chess. Rashel was smiling and talking to Thea. Ash noticed that Thea could get along with anyone in Circle Daybreak. Rashel was a loner when she first joined Circle Daybreak, but now Thea and Rashel were practically best friends. After thirty minutes of Quinn trapping Ash, Ash slipped his queen back and Quinn didn't even notice for he just captured Ash's knight. Ash then positioned his queen.

"Checkmate," Ash grinned, and Quinn stared, dumfounded.

Then Quinn just looked at Ash incredibly. Ash was drinkinga bottle of Coke, and he shrugged.

"You cheated," Quinn accused, not angrily but surprised.

"Now, Quinn. Don't be a poor sport," Ash chastised, as Quinn snorted.

"Some things just never change do they?" Quinn smirked, as Ash grinned.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Lupe stood in front of a girl and Ash was struck shocked. _Blaise Harman. _

**Well that's it for now. It took me a long time to write this because of writer's block but I manage ^^. R&R plz, even though I don't deserve it. Oh! Did I tell you? Transformers 2 was BEAST. I love that movie! Best movie of 2009 so far. I recommend it, and okay make fun if ya want but I'm a huge anime fan lol. Hmm...Maybe I'll post some of my drawings og Night World couples up ;P. JK JK I suck at drawing. lol. Ok I'm rambling on again, so...yeah...see ya! ILY all. And I'll tell Ash to give you all BIG hugs if you review please :3**

**Love, **

**Narutofreak122**

**RAWR :3**


End file.
